


The Boy in the Walls

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was slipping from reality everyday and Griffon felt like she was the only one who was seeing it. </p><p>The boy in the walls was trying to pull Gavin in...<br/>His time was running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Ooooooh, #2spooooky!  
> Have some: Paranormal Gavtivity
> 
> Get it? ;D  
> That was going to be the name of the story but I changed it to what it is now.  
> Well, I wanted to make this a chapter fic, but I'm becoming busier and busier.  
> And, I'm tired of promising you guys fics that I don't finish.  
> SO, here is this one as a one shot IF/WHEN I believe I will be able to commit to this, I might return and add more chapters. For now, have scary demon creature thing Michael and possessed innocent baby toddler thing Gavin. Or is he just seeing things?? NO ONE KNOWS!  
> Anyway, I talk too much! Bye, everyone!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Geoff held the camera in one hand and Gavin in his other arm. He and Griffon had just filmed a tour of their new home, and the last room that they wanted to film was Gavin’s. The toddler clung to Geoff’s shirt still a bit hazy from his nap in the car. 

"You ready buddy?" Geoff asked, pressing a kiss to his son’s face. 

"Come look, Gavvy…" Griffon opened the door and stepped inside, Geoff followed in after her. "Woooow, huh?" 

"Lemme put you down so you can take a look, Gav." Geoff put down the boy, then focused the camera on him as he walked around. Gavin glanced at his familiar toys, and his crib. Then, his eyes lit up as he saw…

a blank wall.

He reached up happily to the wall, as if he was asking to be picked up. 

"Michael!" He cooed. Geoff and Griffon exchanged glances. 

"Put the camera down, Geoff." Griffon said as she walked over to Gavin. The camera is set down on Gavin’s dresser, the voices become quieter as they move farther away to where Gavin stood. "Honey, you said Michael was here?"

"Michael." Gavin repeats. 

"Where is he, buddy?" Geoff asks. There is silence, before Griffon groans in pain. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, the baby is just kicking really hard right now." Griffon sighs. "I’m going to call the doctor. Gavin is still…seeing _him_."

"It’s just an imaginary friend, Griffon."

"How could you say that? This is way more than that. I’m sure of it. Maybe Gavin has-"

"He doesn’t have some fucking mental illness, he’s fine."

"Don’t curse in front of him, it’s bad enough as it is. We don’t need him foul mouthing too."

"I’m sorry, but…why are you so convinced something is wrong with him?"

"Because! This ‘Michael’…is being a bad influence on him."

"They color together, for fuck’s sake!"

"Geoff! That’s it…" Griffon is seen walking passed the camera, followed by Geoff who turned off the camera on his way out. 

 

_____________________________

 

"Mrs. Ramsey?" The doctor repeated, snapping Griffon back into the present. She’d been spacing out, watching Gavin play with the toys provided to him by the hospital. He was placing the correctly shaped blocks into the proper wooden spaces. Another doctor was sitting across from him, observing how he interacted with the objects. Griffon sat up straighter and prepared to answer the questions given to her. "I asked you if Gavin had any more…imaginary friends?" 

"No new ones, he’s still playing with the same little boy. Before we moved, Michael wasn’t the only thing he spoke about. But, ever since we moved into the house, he is all Gavin talks about."

"Does this still cause you and your husband stress?"

"Of course! Well…not Geoff. Nothing ever phases that man." Griffon shook her head. "Even when I  _swear_  to him that something isn’t right about Gavin’s friends…”

"I can see why he’s not concerned. Having an imaginary friend is normal for children, especially during a time of great change."

"Change?"

"The move, your pregnancy." 

"Those changes are big enough to cause something…like  _this_?” 

"Any change is enough to have an impact on a child, especially a child without real friends."

"He’s a  _toddler_.” Griffon shook her head. “This is unbelievable. He’s just learning to fully dress himself.”

"My point exactly, he’s just starting to talk in full sentences, why are you so concerned about his babble?"

"He is starting to talk more and more. Pretty worded sentences. But when he talks, it’s mostly about Michael. It’s not just talking when it comes to Michael, he  _ **speaks.”**_  Griffon shakes her head. “He goes on and on. Michael is also the only one that stuck around during all of this.” Griffon explained, the doctor nodded. 

"Ok."

"He’s the only one who has a real name. He even has a past, Doctor. Gavin says that Michael tells him stories of what his life used to be like. Is that normal too? None of this is a red flag to you??" 

"Gavin is not only in a totally new environment since you all have moved. On top of that, you’re pregnant and he knows that he won’t be the center of our attention anymore. He’s just worried, Mrs. Ramsey." The doctor explains, Griffon protectively runs her hand over her round belly.

"Yes, but I just feel like his other behavior is strange as well."

"Like?"

"He spends a lot of time staring off into space and talking to himself."

"Are you sure he’s not just looking at his imaginary friend? Talking to him as well?"

"Oh….but-"

"That has to be it. He wouldn’t just be sitting and talking to himself, it makes more sense he’d be talking to someone else."

"I guess…" Griffon looked down at her lap, defeated.

"You still seemed worried, why don’t we try something else then before our time runs out?" Dr. Willard offered, Griffon nodded in agreement. "Let me talk to Gavin about the boy." The doctor motioned to Gavin, he was still sitting with the toys. Griffon hesitated before she rose from her seat slowly and approached her adopted son. She smoothed her hand over his soft blonde hair. 

"Gavin, sweetie? Come here." She spoke softly, Gavin reached his arms up to her. She carried him back to her seat, holding him in her lap. The doctor leaned forward and gave him a professional smile. 

"Hello, Gavin. My name is Dr. Willard." 

"Will you say hello?" Griffon asked Gavin, the boy shook his head and leaned in closer to his mother. 

"That’s fine, you don’t have to. Can you answer a few questions for me?" He folded his hands in front oh him. Gavin turned his head up to Griffon. She pet his hair again.

"It’s alright." Griffon nodded, Gavin returned his gaze to the older gentleman who put away his tender tone and replaced it with a stern one. 

"Gavin, who is Michael?" The doctor unfolded his hands and took out a notepad. "Or, what is he?"

"A boy." Gavin stopped making eye contact with the doctor.

"Could you look at me while you talk? That way I can make sure that I understand you." He waited for Gavin to look back up. When he did, the questions continued. "How old is Michael?"

"Older than me." Gavin inserted his thumb into his mouth, Griffon pulled it away so he could talk.

"How old would you say? Is he a man? A teenager?"

"Five." Gavin leaned his head upon Griffon’s breasts.

"Ok, good. He’s not that old, huh?" Dr. Willard gave a warm smile. Gavin nodded. "Gavin, is Michael nice or mean?"

"Um, nice." Gavin answered quickly. The doctor studied Gavin’s reaction to the question. 

"Are you sure?"

"Well…he’s nice to me. He’s angry a lot…but he likes me. He said so."

"He did?" Dr. Willard asks as he takes notes.

"Yeah, he did."

"Why is he angry a lot?"

"Something bad happened to him. Bad people did bad things." Gavin frowns. The doctor looks up at Gavin, only to realize that the little boy is looking straight passed him.

"W-what happened to him?"

"They-" Gavin was about to respond when suddenly he stopped talking. 

"Gavin?" Dr. Willard looked from Gavin up to Griffon. The boy’s green spheric eyes were still looking passed the doctor. "Look at me." He said, Gavin moved his eyes back to the doctor. "Does Michael ever tell you to do things? Bad things?"

"Sometimes."

"To hurt someone?"

"Sometimes."

"Who does he want you to hurt?" The doctor’s heart was racing with intrigue and a tiny bit of fear. Something about the haunting look in Gavin’s eyes unsettled the physician. Gavin took his eyes away again and fixed them just to the doctor’s side. The doctor shifted his weight nervously in his seat and uncrossed and crossed his legs again. After clearing his throat, he gave Gavin a sheet of paper and crayons.

"Can you draw Michael?" He rose an eyebrow. Gavin nodded, happy for the chance to be able to draw. The first crayon Gavin took out was the black crayon, dragging it quickly over the paper in sharp motions. Back and froward several times until a black figure was drawn, he then filled in the two empty spaces on the figure’s face with red soulless eyes. When he finished, he pushed the drawing to the doctor who put on his glasses to examine it closer. The drawing seemed to have weight to it, it was too heavy to hold. The doctor dropped it into his desk, where it proceeded it to slide off the surface and onto the floor. Though, no breeze could have manipulated to do so. The doctor wanted to make the move pick up the paper, however a small voice in his head told him not to do so. Instead he decided to ask Gavin a final question. 

"Gavin, will you look at me, again?" Dr. Willard pointed to himself, Gavin moved his eyes to the doctor. "Can you answer me one more question?" He asked calmly. Gavin thought about it for a moment, bringing his eyes to the space right beside the doctor again before returning them to Dr. Willard. He gave a small nod. "Where is Michael?"

Moments went by before Gavin responded. However, after those moments passed, Gavin made eye contact with the doctor. 

In a whisper, he spoke…” **Behind you.** " 


	2. You’re Scaring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon's Diary:
> 
> No one is listening, they all think I'm insane. I want what's best for us...but it looks like I'm in this alone. 
> 
> I'll save you, Gavin.  
> Michael, get the fuck away from my kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> SURPRISE! NEW CHAPTER AND THE THIRD ONE IS UNDERWAY.  
> In the third chapter, we get to see a bit of Michael's POV, what his world looks like. 
> 
> This still isn't to say rather Michael only exists in Gavin's mind, or rather Michael is of another being and another world. But I'm so excited to see/feel what Michael does. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> P.S: Even though this is 'ongoing' I really don't want to put the "1/?, 2/?, ect" at the top. It makes me feel like I'm promising something that might not happen, because I'm so busy. 
> 
> BUT PLEASE ENJOY!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

"Do you think you feel this way, because you’re pregnant?"

"No, it’s not that…" 

"Well then what is it?"

"I love Gavin." Griffon smiles sadly. "Geoff and I adopted him because he needed us, and we needed him. Geoff and I weren’t planning to settle down, we had been living like teenagers, when we were in our late twenties. When we started trying to get pregnant, we failed. I lost three pregnancies…"

"That was a hard time for you."

"It was, but then…we had other options." Griffon sighed. "But they were so expensive, and we just couldn’t afford  _that_.”

"I remember."

"But then, we thought about how great it would be, to love a child who really needed us." Griffon smiled again. "Geoff and I felt like super heros, swooping into rescue someone."

"Super heros?" Griffon’s mother chuckled, pushing hair from her daughter’s face. 

"Gavin was so tiny, when they brought him to us." 

"All wrapped up."

"Yeah, his body was wrapped so snuggly, his little toes peeked from the blanket. He looked so perfect." Griffon laughed. "He was such a sweet boy. It was bliss, all the way up until about his first month or two. When he could move his own head freely."

"Then?"

"Then…as he started moving his own head, and being able to focus on things, it was always the walls." Griffon reached for another ear of corn, pulling away the leafy green parts and the wispy yellow hairlike strings. 

"How does Geoff feel about all of this? Is it…making your relationship difficult?"

"We argue more, but it’s only about Gavin. We never argue about anything else."

"But is it…interrupting things?" Her mother took the cleaned corn from Griffon’s hands placing it into the bowl with the others. "Are you still having sex?"

"Well, not now." Griffon laughed, rubbing her hand over her belly.

"True, I suppose." Her mother joined her in the lighthearted laughter. "I do love Gavin as well, I just…now that you and Geoff are expecting one of your own…I do worry."

"Me too."

"If what he told the doctor is true, and the…things he’s seeing are telling him to hurt people…what if next time…it’s the baby…or you?"

"Gavin would never hurt me."

"But the baby?"

"He’s just-"

"The baby couldn’t even fight back."

"Mom, you’re scaring me."

"No, I’m telling you the truth, Griffon."

"Whatever the thing is inside of him, it’s not Gavin."

"Griffon, listen. There is no difference between Gavin and whatever you think is ‘possessing’ him!" Griffon’s mother rises up from the table. "Gavin is sick. And I’m sorry, but if you can’t control him, maybe it’s best that you send him back to where he came from. Before he puts your own family in danger."

"Gavin is my ‘own family’." Griffon hissed, rising from the table slowly. "I don’t care what you think about him. And he’s not out of control, he’s just-"

"Mommy?" Gavin padded into the kitchen, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Griffon glanced at the clock above the stove. He’d been asleep for an hour, and already he was awake. 

"What’s wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream? Are you thirsty?" Griffon bent down to pick up the toddler.

"Your doctor says that you aren’t supposed to pick up heavy things." Griffon’s mother warns. Griffon looks over her shoulder, cutting daggers at her mother. 

"I will pick up Gavin until I can no longer do so. He’s not heavy at all." She turns back to Gavin, kisses his soft cheek and lays his head on her shoulder. "Let’s get you back to sleep, huh?"

"I want to sleep with you." Gavin wrapped his small arms around her neck. 

"I’m not going to bed just yet, honey. I’m helping Grandma in the kitchen." Upstairs, Griffon opened the door to Gavin’s room, picking up the pacifier from the dresser. Gavin didn’t always have it, but especially when he couldn’t sleep, Griffon offered it to him. In her lap she rocked Gavin, though with her pregnant tummy in the way, he could barely fit. "Why couldn’t you sleep?"

"Grandma was saying mean things about me." Gavin yawned. Griffon’s pulse quickened. 

"Were you listening to our conversation? She didn’t say anything mean, it might have sounded like that, but she loves you very much." Griffon kisses the top of his head. 

"I wasn’t listening." Gavin inserted his thumb into his mouth.  

"Then how do you know, silly?" Griffon rubbed his back softly. 

"Michael woke me up. He said that ‘the mean lady’ was talking about me. I knew who he meant."

"Huh?" Griffon stopped moving all together. "What did you say?"

"Michael woke me up." Gavin repeated, closing his eyes. 

"How did he do that?"

"He poked me."

"Poked you?"

"In my brain." Gavin touched his small hand to his head.

"Oh…" Griffon tilted Gavin’s face away from her body. The fear made her blood run cold, and she couldn’t bare to hear another thing that Gavin had to say about Michaell. Griffon was tired of Michael. She wanted to get rid of him. So, as she tilted her son’s face away from her skin, she touched the pacifier to Gavin’s mouth. Reflexively, he accepted rare item, letting it soothe him to sleep. She rocked him steadily, humming absentmindedly. Once he was completely asleep, she put him back into his crib and closed the door behind her. 

She had to talk to Geoff.

_____________________________

Geoff had thought himself kind, inviting Griffon’s mother to stay with them for a while. If Griffon was ever feeling down or antsy, a visit from her mother usually was like hitting the ‘reset button’ and put her at ease. Griffon was risen by her mother alone. The woman was young and unready when Griffon was born, but she loved her with all of her heart. They’ve always been close, like best friends. Needless to say, that her mother was often extraordinarily protective over her. That’s why, when she instantly approved of Geoff, everyone was in shock. But, Griffon’s mother said she could tell real love when she saw it, and keeping them apart would be crime.

However, this time, Griffon wasn’t too happy to see her mother. The woman who usually was on her side, was now telling her to get rid of her son, and just move on with her ‘own family’. What the hell did that even mean? Griffon passed the kitchen quickly without even casting a glance at her mother. Instead, she ventured into the den, where Geoff was parked in front of the TV, wearing his headset and holding his console controller. 

"Fuck me, I can’t believe I missed!" Geoff cursed, his body leaning this way and that, as if he was ‘in’ the game. "No, no, no! Damn it, Ryan! You keep killing me — no fuck you, that wasn’t an accident! Jack, how do we turn off Friendly Fire?"

"Geoff?" Griffon sat on the couch. 

"Hahahaha, you blew yourself up! That’s what you get! You asshole, Ryan!"

"Geoff!"

"Oh, hold on guys…" Geoff muted his mic and set down his controller. "What’s up?"

"Gavin said that Michael woke him up."

"Ok?" Geoff shrugged his shoulders. "Is he back asleep?"

"Are you even listening to me? He said Michael ‘poked his brain’ and the told him what my mother was saying about him!"

"Were you guys talking loudly? Maybe you woke him up."

"All the way upstairs? With his door closed?" Griffon shook her head. "If we were talking that loudly you would have heard us too." 

"No I wouldn’t have." Geoff sighs. "Griffon, I was wearing headphones and I wasn’t paying any attention."

"But why would he say that Michael w-"

"Look, babe." Geoff kisses her forehead. "I know you’re worried about Gavin, but he’s fine. Everything that Dr. Willard said makes sense. Maybe you should listen to him."

"Listen to him??" Griffon frowns. "Gavin scared the shit out of him! He rushed us out quickly after he talked to Gavin about Michael!"

"He said that your time was up."

"How do you know??"

"He records all of the appointments. Remember? He sends us a copy a week after each appointment. We have them all stored up."

"You watch them?"

"Yeah."

"So you’ve seen how Gavin talks about Michael, and you still think nothing is wrong?"

"Besides that fact that Gavin’s drawing was creepy as fuck, nothing about this strikes me as ‘oh shit, perform an exorcism on a toddler!’ kind of thing."

"Impossible." Griffon rises from the couch.

"Griffon, sweetheart."

"Stop." Griffon raises a hand to silence her husband. "Geoffrey Ramsey, I love you so much. I love you, I love Gavin, I love my mother…" She holds her hands to her swollen stomach. "And I love this baby." Tears sting her eyes and she wants to fight them but she can’t. "You all are the only family I’ve ever fucking known. And all I want, is to protect us."

"Griff-"

"I feel like something is wrong, something dark…something dangerous is eating away at our son. And all of you think I’m going insane." Griffon’s legs feel weak, but she stands firmly on them. "If I’m the only one who cares that much…about our family…

 

**then we are all fucked**."


End file.
